The present invention relates in general to board games and game apparatuses, more particularly to those involving movement along a defined track determined by chance and successful completion of a task.
Unknown is any prior art which contains an expression of ingenuity, personality, creativity and other individual characteristics of each player forming the tenor of each game.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide an entertaining and competitive game combining chance with ingenuity, imagination and creativity of the players.
It is further an objective of the present game to provide a new board suitable for play for all age groups of players.
It is further an objective of the present game to provide a new board game that is educational for children, developing imagination and creativity skills of said children along with the opportunity to express their personal notions and still be entertaining.
It is further an object of this invention is to provide a game in which the tenor of the game varies with each game played and the individual players.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new board game efficiently manufactured and of a durable and reliable construction.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved board game which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacturing with regard to both material and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of a low price of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such board games available to the buying public.